Ground Wars
This article is under heavy construction. Please be patient and wait on updates until the page is finished. Ground Wars is an upcoming FPS game. Weapons *AK-47 *AK-74u *AT4 *Barret .50caliber *Dragunov *G36C *M1014 *M14 *M16A4 *M1911 *M249 SAW *M4A1 *M60E4 *M40A3 *M9 *MP5 *Mini-Uzi *P90 *R700 *RPD *USP .45 *AA-12 *ACR *AUG *F2000 *FAL *FAMAS *G18 *M240 *MP5K *PP2000 *SCAR-H *SPAS-12 *Stinger *TAR-21 *Thumper *UMP45 *Vector *CZ75 *Commando *Enfield *Grim Reaper *HK21 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *MAC-10 *Makarov *PSG1 *Python *RPK *Stakeout *Stoner *M3 Lethal Grenades *Frag - A regular grenade. *Semtex - A sticky grenade. *Throwing Knife - A throwable knife. Tactical Grenades *Smoke Grenade - A grenade that emits a layer of smoke. *Poison Gas - A grenade that emits a layer of poisonous gas. *Flash Grenade - A grenade that blinds and deafens the target. *Stun Grenade - A grenade that slows and disorients the target. *Decoy - A device that makes the enemy think you are where this is. Equipment *Claymore - A mine that is motion triggered. *C4 - Explosives that are manually detonated. *Tactical Insertion - Choose where you get to spawn next. Perks In Ground Wars, you can choose one of these special abilities to have in combat. *Juggernaut - 40% reduced bullet damage (except for sniper rifles), 25% reduced explosive damage. *Ghost - Invisible to enemy UAVs. *Marathon - Unlimited sprint. *Bandolier - Carry extra reserve ammo and grenades. *Steady Aim - Increased hipfiring accuracy. *Gas Mask - Protection from Smoke Grenades and Poison Gas. *SitRep - 1 less kill needed for killstreaks. Killstreaks 3 kills: *UAV - Shows all enemies that don't have Ghost on the radar. Can be shot down. 4 kills: *Counter-UAV - Causes enemy radar to be blocked. Can be shot down. 5 kills: *Hellfire Missile - A controllable missile. Can be shot down. *Sentry Gun - A portable turret that guns enemies down. Can be destroyed. 6 kills: *Airstrike - Airstrike along a certain location of your choice. Can be shot down. (very hard to though) *Mortar Team - Bombard a location with some mortars. 7 kills: *Attack Helicopter - A helicopter that hovers over the battlefield, trying to kill any enemies. Can be shot down. *Combat Jet - Jet that tries to destroy any enemy killstreak in the air. Can be shot down. 8 kills: *Airdrop - A C-130 drops 3 random killstreaks. 10 kills: *Chopper Gunner - Get in the Gatling Gun of a helicopter and fire on your enemies. Can be shot down. *Attack Dogs - Dogs that hunt the enemy down. If killed, more respawn. *Battle Tank - Drive and control the tank's main cannon. Can be destroyed. 11 kills: *Chopper Pilot - Drive and shoot at your enemies from a helicopter. Can be shot down. *AC-130 - A gunship that has 3 available cannons for use. Can be shot down. 20 kills: *Nuclear Bomb - A nuke comes in to kill everyone on the map and destroy all killstreaks. Only the team that called it in gets points for their enemies' deaths. This does not end the game. Maps *Collision Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Games